


height difference

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: three times thor was proven to be much taller than bruce and one time hulk was proven to be taller than thor.second day of thorbruce week “height difference”





	height difference

Bruce disappeared into the crowd, and called out Thor’s name. All he could see was green, and his mind began to fill of transparent memories of Hulk. He tried to find his way through but his sight was finite. He took a few steps backwards and felt his body slam against someone else’s, but it wasn’t someone, it was something. He turned around and looked up, and sees a very tall and growling scrapper in front of him, and the expression on his face turns to shock. He stayed this way for a few seconds until his boyfriend finally found his way to him, and stood in front, trying to intimidate the alien and scare him away. Bruce’s eyes pan up to the back of Thor’s head and he feels comforted by the tall god in front of him. Bruce leans his body against Thor’s and watches as the scrapper runs away and he puts his head on Thor’s back, smiling into it. Thor reaches his hands back to Bruce’s and holds them as Bruce continues to lean onto Thor. They stay like this in the midst of the crowd for a few minutes and Bruce eventually takes his hands away from Bruce’s, only to turn around to face him.

“You okay?” Bruce looks up at his handsome boyfriend and smiles.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks to you.” 

“Sometimes my height can be a problem but it came in handy this time, yeah?”

“It did.” 

\-------------------------------

Thor stood in front of the stove, pouring olive oil onto the pan before making scrambled eggs, and he hears a small pitter patter of feet behind him. He looks back only to see something that warms his heart.

“Are you wearing my t-shirt?” Bruce is stood in the kitchen with a white t-shirt that is clearly too big for him from how baggy it is and how it nearly reaches his knees. It’s paired with grey sweatpants that seem to fit him. Thor looks at the sight before him and he can’t help the grin across his face. 

“Uh, maybe.”

Thor turns the stove off and walks slowly over to Bruce. 

“You look adorable.” Bruce blushes and lowers his head, but Thor puts his hand on Bruce’s chin to lift it back up. 

“How did you get my t-shirt?”

“Oh, I had nothing on and it was the first thing I saw on the floor, sorry-”  
“Babe, it’s fine, I was just wondering. I love seeing you in my clothes. It’s cute.” This makes Bruce smile. Thor chuckles at the thought of wearing an item of Bruce’s clothing.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing.” A moment passes.

“I love that this shirt smells like you.”

“Well, it’s my shirt, so that’s expected.”

“I know, but it’s comforting.” Thor smiles and Bruce steps on his tippy toes to give him a kiss. Thor smiles into it and exhales. He puts his forehead onto Bruce’s.

“I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you too.”

\-------------------------------

Thor watches from the other side of the room as Bruce tries with all his might to reach a book at the top of the shelf. This goes on for a few minutes and Thor can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Bruce quickly looks back and his eyes widen.

“How long have you been there for?”

“Longer than you’d like, probably.” Bruce looks to the ground in shame and seems to have given up on the book. Thor is confused why Bruce didn’t ask him to help, but he doesn’t question it. Bruce begins to walk towards Thor, but Thor stops him.

“No, no, I’ll help you.” Bruce expects Thor to walk over and reach the book himself, but Thor reaches under Bruce’s legs and his back, carrying him bridal style. Bruce is surprised by this but he reaches the book and has a proud look on his face. Thor takes the book in his hands, allowing Bruce to grab Thor’s face and pull him into a warm kiss. Thor places the book on the coffee table and lowers Bruce onto the couch. Thor starts to climb on top of Bruce, only to realize his height doesn’t allow him to fit on the couch. He stumbles onto the ground and while Bruce looks worried, Thor starts laughing.

“How are you laughing right now? Are you okay?”

“Darling, I’m fine.” Thor says through laughs, and Bruce starts to laugh with him. Bruce is the one who climbs on top this time and he gives Thor a kiss on his forehead, making his way down to his lips. Bruce puts his head onto Thor’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and he smiles. Thor rubs his hands on the small of Bruce’s back. They stay like this for a while, until Thor gets uncomfortable laying on the wood. 

“We should probably get off of the floor.”

“Good idea.”

\-------------------------------

Thor jumps continuously while trying to reach the house key hidden on the top of the kitchen cabinet. Hulk crouches to walk through the door way and sees Thor struggling to reach the key, and walks over to him. 

“Baby arms.” Thor looks up in surprise but is calmed when he realizes it’s only Hulk. Hulk smiles and easily reaches the key and gives it to Thor. 

“Hey, big guy.”

“Hi!” Hulk says, again with a smile. 

“How are you doing?”

“Hulk tired.”

“Do you wanna take a nap?”

“Hulk no take nap. Hulk with Thor.”

Thor smiles and wraps his arms as much as he can around Hulk’s waist. Hulk places his hands on Thor’s back and closes his eyes. They both feel calm in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
> my twitter is lgbtruffalo and my tumblr is thors-bruce
> 
> all the love! <33


End file.
